Mi más profundo y oscuro secreto
by Inu4Neko
Summary: El descubrir la antigua vida de Bon Bon, fue algo muy duro para Lyra, pero lo cierto es que ella tampoco habia sido del todo honesta, ella tenia un secreto aun mas profundo-!Tiene cierta emocion revelarnos nuestros mas profundos y oscuros secretos!-¿Como reaccionaria Bon Bon ante el secreto que le ocultaba Lyra? OneShot Basado en Slice of Life. ADVERTENCIA: Spoiler del capitulo 100


**Holaa, hola! Esta idea se me ocurrió al ver el capitulo 100, he de confesar que no me siento cómoda con el shipping cuando son ponys, asi que en este fic serán chicas antropomórficas (como cuando Twiligth y las demás se transforman en EG) Advertencia este fic contiene una relación chicaxchica si no se sienten cómodos con esto, son libres de dejar de leer.**

A diferencia del resto de PonyVille que en estos precisos momentos se encontraba en caos, dos chicas estaban decorando el salón de fiestas con suma tranquilidad. Eran las encargadas de la decoración para la boda de ese día, una tarea muy difícil, considerando el poco tiempo que tenían, pero una muy fácil si lo hacían juntas.

-Tengo que admitir que cuando Matilda dijo que necesitábamos tener la decoración de este lugar listo para hoy, me sentí muy nerviosa-Bon Bon colocaba con total calma los últimos adornos que eran levitados hacia sus manos por la magia de Lyra, la cual la miro con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Contigo a mi lado sé que lo terminaremos a tiempo.

-No hay nada como una mejor amiga ¿no es cierto?

Ambas chicas se acercaron a dos cajas buscando los adornos faltantes, Lyra miro a Bon Bon con una sonrisa, no sabía porque pero siempre que estaba cerca de ella no podía borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro. Hace tiempo que había dejado de considerarla "solo una amiga"

-Todo es posible cuando dos personas se conocen tan bien como nosotras-dijo Lyra mientas levitaba otro adorno hacia las manos de Bon Bon pero esta lo dejo caer al escuchar un extraño rugido a las afueras del salón de fiestas.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Dicho rugido hizo que se alterara, mientras que Lyra solo puso una expresión de fastidio y siguió rebuscando entre los cajas con adornos.

-Hay un monstruo atacando PonyVille o algo así- respondió Lyra con fastidio.

-¿Qué es esta vez?- Ahora el fastidio era claro en las voces de ambas, cualquiera se asustaría de que un monstruo estuviera atacando su pequeño pueblo, pero no los residentes de PonyVille. Vamos un monstruo atacándolos era tan cotidiano como Rainbow Dash despejando el cielo- ¿Otra criatura del bosque everfree?

-Ah, creo que es un Abejoso.

Las orejas de Bon Bon se alteraron al escuchar eso ¿un Abejoso? Creyó que al fin eso se había quedado en el pasado. Corrió rápidamente a ocultarse detrás de las cortinas.

-Me encontró.

-¿A que te refieres Bon Bon?- la palabra confundida era poco para expresar lo que Lyra sentía en esos momentos ¿Un Abejoso había estado buscando a Bon Bon? Más importante que eso ¿Por qué razones un Abejoso estaría buscando a Bon Bon?

-Mi nombre no es Bon Bon- ahora el estado de confusión de Lyra era mucho peor, escucho atentamente como su compañera le contaba una historia sobre haber formado parte de una organización anti monstruos que después fue disuelta o algo así, realmente en cierto momento Lyra había dejado de escucharla, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, no quería creerlo, la persona que había conocido hasta ahora, la que era su mejor amiga ¡era una vil mentira! La persona más importante para ella le estuvo ocultando algo tan importante todo este tiempo. No podía evitar sentirse molesta por eso. Bastante molesta.

-¡¿Me estás diciendo que toda nuestra amistad está basada en una mentira?!

-Lo siento Lyra, no podía decírtelo por tu seguridad.

-Entonces, los almuerzos, las largas charlas, la-las bancas en las que nos sentamos juntas… ¿nada de eso fue real?- las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos a la vez que sus orejas de pony se dejaban caer a causa de su ánimo, cuando derramo sus primeras lagrimas sintió como Bon Bon tomaba su mentón con una de sus manos obligando a mirarla, mientras que su mano libre, tomaba una de las suyas.

-Todo eso fue real para mí-dijo con una sonrisa la cual Lyra le devolvió a la vez que se perdía en los hermosos ojos azules de Bon Bon, podría mirarlos eternamente-Eres mi mejor amiga.

Eso fue un golpe para Lyra, ya no quería ser considerada su amiga.

- _Pudiste omitir esa última parte…_

Luego de eso Bon Bon se fue, dejando a Lyra terminar sola con la decoración. Miro el salón, ya casi estaba terminado, definitivamente ella y Bon Bon eran perfectas complementándose con ese tipo de cosas, pero… ¿hasta cuando seguiría viviendo bajo la sombra de "mejor amiga"? Cada día lo soportaba menos y la actitud tan cariñosa de Bon Bon hacia ella no hacia las cosas más fáciles. Tal vez si Lyra se comenzaba a comportar fría con ella sería más fácil todo…

Luego de terminar la decoración, de alguna manera todos los invitados llegaron a la vez, siendo literalmente arrastrados por Vinyl y Octavia, ya que se habían atravesado en el camino del "auto" de la primera. Lyra miro a esas dos atentamente, lo cierto es que les tenía un tanto de envidia, esas dos chicas eran tan diferentes y aun así, vivian juntas y tenían una buena relación, porque pese a que no lo dijera, todo PonyVille sabía lo que pasaba entre ellas dos. ¿Sería mucho pedir que ella y Bon Bon tuvieran algo así de lindo? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el estruendo de la puerta abriéndose bruscamente, no le presto mucha atención hasta que escucho la voz de quien había entrado.

-¡Atención, lo lograron! Nuestras amigas han derrotado al Abejaoso-dicho eso todos los invitados estallaron en gritos de alegría, por otro lado Bon Bon, localizo a Lyra y corrió hacia ella, acercándose un tanto temerosa por lo sucedido hace un rato, al verla acercarse Lyra se cruzó de brazos en su silla y cerro sus ojos.

-Hey.

Bon Bon saludo con una sonrisa nerviosa pero para su sorpresa Lyra no volteo a mirarla, solo le respondió con un frio.

-Hola.

-Entonces… no le mencionaste nada a nadie acerca de nuestra conversación sobre-Bon Bon se acero y susurro en el odio de Lyra- mi identidad secreta ¿ o si?

-No, no lo hice-Lyra se giró para encarar a Bon Bon, estaba notablemente molesta- Y tú no eres la única con un secreto ¿sabes?- realmente Lyra no tenía secretos hacia la otra chica así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente- ¿Recuerdas esa cara avena importada que guardabas para una ocasión especial? Bien pues la cocine y me la comi, toda.

Lyra termino la frase con su rostro literalmente pegado al de Bon Bon, pese a que trato de sonar fría y molesta, una vez que termino su frase se dio cuenta de lo ridículo que había sonado. Bon Bon la miro dulcemente con una ligera sonrisa, la cual Lyra le devolvió instantáneamente para después reír.

-¡Tiene cierta emoción revelarnos nuestros más profundos y oscuros secretos!-grito emocionada llevando sus manos a su rostro, provocando que Bon Bon también riera.

-Para eso están las mejores amigas-tras decir eso ambas se dieron un abrazo, pero Lyra se quedó reflexionando… Más profundos y oscuros secretos…mejores amigas…si Lyra tuviera que confesar un secreto profundo y oscuro, ese definitivamente seria el hecho de que no quería seguir viendo a Bon Bon como una amiga, si no como algo más. Rompieron el abrazo y se dedicaron a escuchar la ceremonia de boda.

Escucho a la alcaldesa decir como Cranky había buscado a Matilda por toda Equestria, como el amor reunía a la gente y otras cosas ¿Es que acaso tenían que recordarle su situación? Al terminar ceremonia, siguió una fiesta organizada por Pinkie Pie. Luego de un rato ella y Bon Bon se retiraron, juntas, como siempre. Extrañamente no habían hablado mucho desde la ceremonia, pero Lyra no soportaba más el silencio… no soportaba más callar. Se detuvo y Bon Bon hizo lo mismo, Lyra señalo una banca cercana y fue a sentarse en ella, Bon Bon la siguió pero se quedo parada frente a ella.

-¿Qué pasa Lyra?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que pasa algo?- pregunto con una sonrisa bastante forzada.

-Te conozco, sé que algo te pasa, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea-Bon Bon tomo una de las manos de Lyra- eres mi mejor amiga y estoy aquí para ti.

Amiga... Lyra tomo aire y se decidió a hablar.

-¿Recuerdas lo que dijimos hace un rato? ¿Sobre compartir nuestros más profundos y oscuros secretos?- Bon Bon asintió- Eres mi mejor amiga… y ¿no dejaras de serlo sin importar lo que pase verdad?

Esa pregunta confundió a Bon Bon

-Claro que no dejaría de serlo Lyra, no importa lo que pase, siempre estaré contigo.

-Bueno, tengo un muy profundo y oscuro secreto que contarte…- dudo un poco, pero sus dudas se disiparon cuando sintió el agarre en su mano apretarse, tomo una bocanada de aire y bajo la mirada- ...mi mas profundo y oscuro secreto es... es... es que ...ya no quiero ser más tu mejor amiga- ahora fue ella quien apretó con más fuerza la mano de Bon Bon- quiero ser algo más… Bon Bon yo… tu…

¿Por qué le costaba tanto trabajo decirlo? Porque sabía que si Bon Bon no sentía lo mismo, la perdería. Sintió los dedos de Bon Bon posarse en su barbilla obligándola a levantar la mirada. Lyra cerró los ojos, temiendo de lo que podría pasar, pero lo único que ocurrio fueron los labios de Bon Bon posarse sobre su frente, abrió los ojos con sorpresa para encontrarse con una mirada y una sonrisa dulce de parte de Bon Bon.

-Tú también me gustas Lyra y también quiero ser algo mas-dijo abrazándola con fuerza, Lyra correspondió al abrazo aliviada.

-Entonces… ¿ya no eres mi mejor amiga?-pregunto Lyra con una sonrisa, Bon Bon rompió lentamente el abrazo y se llevó una mano a la barbilla, para después sonreír y acercar su rostro al de Lyra.

-Sí, aun lo soy, pero ahora también soy tu novia-respondió, confirmando sus palabras con un beso que Lyra recibió más que gustosa.

 **He de confesar que yo nunca fui taaan fan de estas dos, pero creo que el resultado no fue malo, espero les gustara, gracias por leer. Acepto feliz sus reviese críticas, ladrillazos, tomatazos, cualquier cosa que deseen dejar.**


End file.
